Of Faes and Fire
by calmthesuavehero
Summary: this is a totally random idea i came up with while on a walk and i have insomnia so i wrote this when i should have been sleeping. okay so crackish with an op natsu and way to much random things so yeah enjoy. P.s. i suck at summarys rated for swearing and stuff later on


Our story starts here in Hargeon a small port town in the land of Fiore a place of magic in the year of 784X. Our main character a young man of 18 at 6'2" with pink locks tied in a formal short ponytail at the base of his skull an expensive silk coat of the purest black, silk trousers of a burnt red, a matching shirt, and a ring on his right pinky of a coiled dragon made of a black metal with the dragon biting a jewel that emanates light from within like a sun. Yet the object that stands out the most is the scepter toped with the same jewel as the ring shaped in the form of a flame frozen in time. This is the sight that greeted Bora of the Prominence as his fallowing of fan girls parted seeing this man who looks like a king with a scepter that floats an inch above the ground. " I am the great salamander," Bora says as smirking in a greedy way. " How may I help you but remember as I am well known my services are expensive." Giving the man blatantly rich stalk forward.

"So you Bora of the Prominence disgrace of Titan Nose claim to be salamander King of dragons he who slayed the black dragon of the apocalypse wielder of the flame of dragons." The man started walking forward towards the shocked Bora. "These achievements are not your own but mine Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel last of the dragon kings you have disgraced mine and the name of dragons with the heinous of your actions." He continued tching. "BOW for your judgment he who knows nothing of my flame which can be seen at any time," he states as he snaps causing the sun to disappear. "Even in the darkest of nights" he bellows wiggling his right pinky, which holds the dragon ring and the stars appear brighter as ever. "You no not of what to be a king is and so I will judge you mercifully" he whispers as he forces the scepter to the ground blasting a wall of flames around himself and bora. Sending the rune knights who had come to see what was happening to their knees at his power. "I have judged you to see and feel all that you have made others see and feel." He finished lowering the wall and turning to the rune knights only to speak to them. "Bora of the Prominence is all yours to judge as long as you never attempt to remove my judgment from him as stated in the human, dragon treaty of 11X and I will destroy this monstrosity." The recently dubbed Natsu said as he span towards the kneeling form of bora who stared at his hands flicking his cane up than down they looked and saw the ring with a heart of witch bora was wearing earlier. As the rune knights regained their wits they realized that Natsu was gone they shrugged and took bora. What no one noticed was that the woman had a new favorite which wizard weekly kept updating the description of because no picture was to be found until today which was taken by a blond haired member of our favorite guild with a pink stamp upon her hand, as the sun reappeared.

Aye, Sir! Imma transition?

Walking down a street the pink haired man sighed it looks like he still had trouble controlling his anger. But still it was at a manageable level and not at the lets make a mountain disappear range he could have easily gone to. I mean he only made the sun disappear no biggy he's in a populated area right. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize where he was walking until he walked into a busty blond around his age if he had to guess or what his age was supposed to be I mean his parents were immortal or had nearly never ending life spans. How else was a 400 year old mage looking like he was 18 look that young without the true arc magic. Still as soon as he hit her he quickly looked around at her seeing the keys and whip at her hips the pink guild-mark on her right hand the location of everything in the alleyway. Yet the guild mark smoothed over any thoughts of her attacking him unlike that redhead with the sword last week the nerve she even took his cake in all its strawberry goodness. (He truly only liked it because it was pink just like him.) Smirking he thought lets tease this one." So you finally came to sink your teeth in me like the others after I finally revealed myself your much nicer than the last one from fairy tail from sight alone."

"whaaaa…" she started only to sputter and choke.

"I'm just kidding… maybe?"

"I… I'm Lucy and you are Natsu-sama?" she tilted her head to the side "correct?"

"Natsu is fine Lucy… hey is there any special way you have to join?"

"Join what?" 

"Why Fairy Tail of course!"

"No… WAIT you want to join fallow me?" without waiting for a response she grabbed his arm and took off down the street towards the train station leaving a sweat drop and a cloud of dirt where Natsu just stood.

Aye just a flying blue time skip

Walking threw magnolia town towards the large wooden structure in the middle of the cove of the town just past the market." I said I was sorry for what happened on the train, and that I would get you a new shirt." Lucy said in a remorseful tone twirling the sleeve of Natsu's shirt, which was like a dress on her.

"What's with the woman in this guild just taking without asking" he muttered under his breath so she could not hear him. By this point in time they were at the guild and Lucy was looking at him to see if there was anything else before they entered the guild. Seeing her look he merely motioned to the door and shoved with a small heave the door inward stopping what looked to be a brawl between the mean redhead who stole his cake and a busty white haired Punk-Goth girl both were about 19 at most.

"Don't worry they do that all the time here I'll introduce you to Lisanna Strauss her sister is Mirajane the girl with white hair fighting the redhead. The redhead is Erza Scarlet the white haired man by the fighting duo is lisanna's brother Elfman." Lucy stated pointing out those she named as she walked towards the bar where a cute 17 year-old girl with shorter white hair was cleaning glasses. When they arrived at the bar the girl, lisanna looked up at lucy and tilted her head giving a cute smile and a half wave of her hand. She then got a look at what lucy was wearing and at what Natsu was dressed in, she could hardly help the sly grin trying to split her face.

"So anything for you or mister tall, pink, and handsome or have you already helped him?" lisanna asked with a innocent look on her face.

"Whaaaa…?" Lucy sputtered before realizing lisanna was looking at Natsu's shirt she was using as a dress. "That… is a long story involving a goat and a pervert but.. theirs nothing going on between Mr. Dragneel and I here." She said almost sadly. "Although he did say something about joining didn't you Natsu?" she said turning to find him gone looking around the guild hall they found Mira sitting on the ground red faced and Natsu walking up behind Erza. Reaching over he tapped her on the shoulder and did the last thing anyone expected, he socked her in the face as she turned to face him.

"Payback's a bitch now where is my cake fire crotch it cost a thousand jewels!" He shouted at her confusing the shit out of everyone watching. At that point the master walked up to him shaking his head his striped jester hat swinging slightly at this movement.

"In not even five minutes of being here you have one of our girls in your t-shirt like it's a everyday thing, the demon blushing like a schoolgirl, knocked one of the strongest members of our guild on her ass." He dropped to his knee and bowed. "Teach me stranger- sensei?" He asked while weeping lightly. By that point Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Ahhhh… no?" Natsu replied. "I just wanted to join the guild of my mother."

"What do you mean mother?" Makarov asked.

"Come on old man first you stop visiting once every few years now you forget mom I think she might be heart broken if she heard that from the little kiddy as she so fondly calls you or mustache-man if she was in that mood?" Natsu said while he pondered.

"Ah Natsu that's you my, my you haven't changed at all in the last 40 years have you?" Makarov's voice dropped as he said the in 40 years part.

"Haven't in a long time and wont again."

"well where would you like your stamp?"

"I'll do it myself why thank you."

"whatever."

"I call upon the heavens and the earth all of magic pure and tempest I the last of the fae call upon my right!" Natsu shouts with his arms raised "house of the fae judge me!" as he finished shouting that his cape flew from his form and hit a nose-bleeding Mira in the face she grabbed the cape noticing it smelled of him threw it around her own shoulders and watching the seen before her. On Natsu's chest he had a dragon tattoo on his right peck and on his right shoulder blade he had the wing of a dragon tattooed. That was not the interesting thing no that was on his left where golden light was covering his chest and back, when the light left the guild gasped and the females purred. The left now sported a golden fairy tail logo over his heart with a ivy pattern behind it, and his back now had a large fairy wing completing a mix matched set. But what made the woman purr was the complete sight of his Greek-god like muscles and the large claw mark like scar of four lines going from his left shoulder to his right hip, that just added a danger factor to him.

Clearing his throat Makarov shouted out "Welcome to fairy tail Natsu Dragneel king of dragon's son of the fae Mavis the first master of Fairy tail the son has finally came home!" He finished this with a smile.

"What, that's impossible Mavis died over 300 years ago!" Gray shouted enraged by this guys outrageous claims. Not even bothering to take into account the fact he had put Erza flat on her ass, and used fairy magic to state his claim. Natsu being a cool guy just walked up to Mira looking down at her wearing his silk cloak.

"Can I have my cloak back, beautiful?" Natsu asked kneeling next to the blushing white haired bombshell.

"n-no you threw-w it at-t me s-so its mine now." She stuttered out with an intensifying blush. Before Natsu could continue to flirt his cloak back form Mira he felt something coming towards him, turning he heard.

"You bastard don't insult redheaded people you fucking racist bastard!" Erza shouted swinging a broad sword at him in a cleaving motion.

"Shit " Natsu said as he re-quipped a bastard sword blocking her strike startling the ginger beauty. "Now, now thieves have no say in what they are called."

"I am no thief!" she screamed swinging again.

"my thousand jewel cake begs to differ!" Natsu rebuked.

"I simply asked if I could have a piece because the shop ran out after your order."

"walking behind someone and bashing them in the back of the head counts as asking?"

"…Yes?"

"The fuck my dad is a fucking dragon and even I know that is wrong I mean really?" By this point they were facing each other arguing over a cake. Seeing as she was not paying attention anymore, Natsu simply knocked the sword out of her hand and whacked her on the side of the head with his, he also picked up the broad sword off the ground. "Your something else," shaking his head ex-quipping both swords into his pocket dimension. "I'll just take this sword as payment for the cake." Natsu than walked away from a sputtering Erza, walking towards the bar and taking a seat. "I'll have a strawberry cake and a bottle of whiskey the more it burns the better." Natsu tells lisanna who is blushing not realizing all of his upper clothing has been stolen finally coming to her senses she runs to get him his food. As he finishes eating his food he hears Erza mutter in the corner.

"That was one of my favorite swords." Gray also hearing that rushes toward Natsu thinking if I could beat him and get that sword back maybe Erza will notice me. Reaching Natsu he loudly proclaims.

"How about we fight winner gets the broad sword you took from Erza?" Natsu standing takes a swig from his bottle a batch that could even make canna wince, without showing any discomfort.

"A house" Natsu says.

"what?"

"I have something you want why would I put something of mine online for nothing?"

Natsu said while taking another swig of his whiskey." I want a house, so if you win you get the sword, I win I get a house, simply enough."

"fine" Gray says sticking his hand out to shake on the deal which Natsu complies to. Taking a step back Gray swings at Natsu repeatedly who calmly dodges while taking a pull form his bottle until Gray hits it with a ice powered attack. Then before anyone can tell what happened Gray falls to the ground clutching his stomach. "I'll give you two days to get me a house" Natsu says walking toward the bar Re-quipping the broad sword "I kind of like this sword." Once he reached the bar he asks " hey can I get a few more bottles of that whiskey that's the best stuff I've had in Fiore everything else has been watered down." Cana starts crying in the corner knowing that he's beat her a bottle of that shit could make even her shitfaced and he just liked it because it was the least watered down.

End chapter one!

So what do you think this one is over 2.5k words an achievement for me I will try to keep the chapters this long or longer but because of that I probably wont update quickly. I was in a good mood because they are continuing fairy Tail. Also I would like to thank my beta Rinusagitora miss ill fix spelling and grammar opps is half the fucking chapter gone? Just kidding love ya rinny just stop complaining that you hurt yourself hitting me. But like love review I don't care some things that people put scare me so yeah here you are.

**I own nothing but the plot of this story!**


End file.
